Hurry up and save me
by maranoismylife
Summary: Ally couldn't wait to turn eighteen and leave behind her awful life in Miami with her younger brother,Issac. That would mean no more beatings from her father and no more dealing her school bully,Austin Moon. Except, she hadn't planned on being assigned a project with Austin and she definitely hadn't planned on falling in love with him. From my wattpad account,r5princess (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally Dawson anxiously waited on the bus stop with her younger brother, Issac. She glimpsed back and forth at her neighborhood streets as she nervously began biting her nails. She hated not getting to school on time but she detested even more leaving her thirteen year old brother alone in the bus stop.

The light September air trusted dry leaves around as the gray sky prepared to cry. Ally continued biting her nails at the late arrival of the school bus. Issac, noticing this, took a deep breath. "Just go! You're going to be late!" he tried persuing her. The seventeen year old shook her head. "No, no I'm not leaving until I see you on that bus."

Many would call Ally Dawson overprotective of her little brother, but the way she saw it, he was the only real thing she had left. Their mother was gone and their dad was past the point of sane with all the alcohol in his system; Issac was the only thing that kept her going. Just two more months until I'm eighteen, she'd remind herself over and over again, and then me and Issac are out of here.

A dry ruffle awoke Ally from her daydream. There standing in front of her was her brother's school bus. The bus driver opened the vehicle's door and signaled Issac to get in. Ally watched as the boy with an oversized gray sweater, worn out jeans and nearly ripped sneakers, walk halfway up the bus before turning around with a small smile on his face. 'Love you' he mouthed to her, making the brown eyed girl to smile. 'Love you too' she mouthed back.

As she watched her brother stumble through the row of seats, she noticed a blonde haired girl with hazel eyes staring at her. Ally smiled and waved at the girl, who did the followed. Ally wasn't sure who she was but every time she saw her on that bus, a strong connection took over and it felt like she had seen the girl many times before.

The bus began riding off into Rose Street as it always did and that's when reality hit the young teenager again. One word ran through her mind; run. She began running as fast as she could. Her old converse seemed to hurt her at every step she took. Her large, light tone green sweater went coming down her shoulder almost revealing all the scratches and bruises next to her white worn out blue jeans rubbed off on her skin in a painful way. Her brown hair, which was in a ponytail, swinged back and forth. Can't be late, She reminded herself, can't be late. And then the sky began to rain.

She could take the bus like everybody else but she would never bound to that option for two reasons; the first one was she was bullied at school already and she certainly did not want to be bullied in a transport. The second reason was she couldn't leave Issac alone, what if he gets kidnapped?!

Then she saw it; the old brick building that read 'James Long High School'. There was no sign of any students around, which caused Ally to run even faster. She burst through the doors heavily breathing back and forth, whipping some sweat off her forehead and almost tripping on her wet shoes." Made it," she whispered to herself as she went to her locker and took out some books. She then began speed walking towards Science class and that's when she crashed into someone.

"I am so sorry! I-"her eyes grew wide at the sight of who it was.

Austin Moon stood in front of her, whipping invisible dust off his shirt. His face crinkled at the sight of Ally. "Well, look who it is! Mrs. Thrift store, what can I do for you today?"

Ally began taking steps back. "I'm sorry," she managed to choke out with a small voice.

He then threw her books down to the floor. "Sorry won't cut it, loser!" he said before walking away and leaving Ally to pick them up.

She was used to being bullied. Ally was bullied at home by her father, bullied at school by Austin and his gang (mostly Austin) and even at simple places where she figured nobody would. But that was her life, and she had to deal with it.

She swifted into first period to instantly bump into the teacher.

"Hello, Ms. Dawson, glad you could finally give us your time, "said Mr. Ronald as he folded his arms across his chest. Snickers went around the room.

"I – "

"Please, take a seat" Mr. Ronald demanded, pointing his finger at an empty desk. She then sat down embarrassed .Ally ducked her head down, ashamed of her tardiness. As the teacher began to talk, she couldn't help but think about how different her life might have been if the person who left, ended up staying.

A note was then passed to her. Ally turned back to her side to find her best friend, Trish, sitting there with a smile. Ally smiled back releaved to see her friend. Trish and she met when they were in first grade. Ever since then, both girls shared a trusting relationship that they later began to share with a red haired boy named Dez, in the eighth grade. Besides from Isaac, they were the only people she actually cared about.

She opened up the crumbled piece of paper and read the words _Did Issac's bus come late again?_ Ally turned to Trish and nodded her head with exhaustion. She had paid so much attention towards getting to class on time; she hadn't realized her feet had a burning sensation. As they began taking notes, thoughts began to swarm around her mind. Dreams are dreams and reality is reality, she reminded herself as she looked out the classroom window and sighted.

Austin Moon carelessly made his way to the back of the school with a weird subject on his mind; Ally. He never admitted to Anyone, but the girl with chocolate eyes and brown curls interested him in a way that seemed unreal. But he was Austin Moon, the Austin Moon, quarterback of James Long High and top player with the girls. He could never afford to lose the attention and admiration he had from others, so the one thing he seem to do is try push Ally Dawson away from him. Literally. so far, the topic seem still be deep in his mind

He held his black hoodie on his head, feeling the rain drops hit his expensive clothes. His hands were on his pockets, as he walked over to a group teenagers who stood under the school's roof. A blond haired girl wearing a cheerleading outfit, then walk up to him with a pervy smile" Aye sexy" she said seductively before starting to make out with him Austin then pulled away and fake a smile at his girlfriend, Tilly. He walk towards his two guy friends Ryan and Todd and were doing their hand shake.

"So what do we have in store?" ask Austin with a smirk.

"Well," began Ryan's girlfriend, Savannah, as she pulled out a beer from a little cooler. "Thought maybe we'd enjoy these ". There, they began drinking enough daring things but enough to leave them sober.

Austin then remember himself throwing Ally's books on the floor and swallowed harshly wait couldn't he stop thinking about her? He was a bully, he bully to be exact he makes her life miserable every day and he enjoys it…. Well he tries to. At least she has parents to come crying to, he thought to himself, here's to Ally. And with that he swallowed a long sip of cool, rough beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lunch was Ally's favorite subject; it was the one time of the day at which she ate a decent meal. At her house, normal food was scarce but cigarettes and bottles of beer were never bound to go missing. She quickly filled her lunch tray with as much food as she could handle and then took a seat next to her best friends, Dez and Trish.

"Hey, look! Its Ally-gator!" cried out Dez, as Trish and he laughed.

Ally smiled as she opened her milk. "Hey, look! It's Dez-sert!" She took a sip of her cold drink.

"Did you hear? "Asked Trish with an amused expression on her face. "Principal Oliver's car got thrashed!"

Ally chuckled. "Good, she deserves it," it wasn't like her to speak badly of others, but the principal was looking for it with all the new rules he had placed; not that anybody followed them.

As she began digging through her food, Dez's eyes widen. "Hey, Ally-gator, what's up with those bruises on your shoulder?" he asked, carefully examining them. She was so into eating the food she didn't have at home, she hadn't realized her sweater had slipped off. Ally suddenly turned to Trish for help, and she quickly got it.

"She went to my house a few days ago and she tripped down my stairs! That was pretty clumsy of you, Alls,"Trish blurted out and pretended to be serious.

Dez continued glancing back and forth at them, suspiciously. "Hmm… are you okay?''

Ally nodded her head, lightly. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad anyway "she lied. Dez stared at them one more time and then took a bite of his sandwich.

Ally exhaled with ease. Trish was the only person who knew about Ally and Issac's situation. She hated seeing how their dad left them after a beating and she hated the fact she couldn't tell anyone.

She had promised her best friend she wouldn't tell a soul about her problems and she wasn't the one to break a promise. Trish always tried convincing Ally to move in with her but the answer was always the same; "I'll be eighteen in a bit, until then we stay"

The cafeteria noise was normal for what felt like a few minutes before six teenagers came crashing in, creating a loud ruckus. All heads turned their direction, including Ally and her friends, following the everyday were the people Ally feared, and they all knew it.

Austin entered the cafeteria with his arm wrapped around his sinful girlfriend, Tilly.

Behind them were Dallas and Savannah, the receiver and second head cheerleader, holding hands. Next to them were Todd and Rayne, others of their kind, with their arms locked together.

The girls wore their extremely small cheerleading outfits and high heels, which were heard from half a mile away, while the guys wore their football jackets.

They all looked around in a conceded way as they continued talking; all eyes needed to be on them. Many of the outsiders ducked their heads down low, not wanting to be humiliated, but the group's target was more than obvious.

"Well, look who it is!" began Tilly, as she walked up to Ally and began playing with her ponytail. Ally crouched herself low on the chair and quietly began to bite her nails.

"Aw, "continued Austin with a smirk. "You're looking fine, store"

Savannah laughed. "Don't get to close, you'll get poor people disease" laughter was heard from the group.

"What's the matter, Savannah? Did daddy find the use condoms in your room?" asked Trish, mockingly.

The blonde hair girl glared at her." At least I can get a guy in my bed,"

Austin then took a seat next to Ally and grabbed the red apple in her tray.

As he dug his teeth into it, he stood up and put his arm back around Tilly. "Hope you don't mind sweetness," he said and then threw it back on her tray, making milk spill all over her sweater.

They began to laugh." better luck next time,"

Ally wasn't sure how she felt about music class. She loved playing the old piano down in the basement and she loved writing songs in her song book, but she hated the thought of her mother that appeared every time she stepped into the classroom. She hated thinking about the person who abandoned them.

As she entered the classroom, she took a seat next to Dez who was about ready to eat his cookie.

"Oh, you got the stain out" he said pointing at the lightly wet piece of her sweater Austin had caused.

Ally smiled. "Yeah, and right on time!"

"Want some?" he asked, extending his cookie.

She laughed a bit. "No thanks, Dez"

"c'mon, Ally-gator! Its chocolate chip!" he tried pursuing, placing the cookie in front of her eyes.

She smiled and pushed it away. "It's okay, eat it yourself"

Dez began placed the cookie closer to her mouth. "You know you want some!"

Just then the cookie was snatched from his hand. "Why thank you, Decher! I appreciate the thought," said Austin as he began eating the cookie. Dez's face was in edge of crying. "He ate my cookie, "he mumbled painfully, causing Ally to frown even more. Tilly came up and kissed Austin on the cheek.

"Austy, why are you talking to these geeks?" she asked in disgust, shooting Ally a look.

"Tilly, don't be rude! These people are not geeks… they're waste of air, get it right!" they both burst out laughing. Ally just rolled her eyes. As the pair began to walk away to their usual seats, Dez leaned in closer to Ally.

"Yeah, we're the waste of air," he whispered to her as they both giggled a bit. Austin picked him up by his shirts with eyes full of anger.

"What did you say, Decher?" he asked in a threatening voice, by then the whole classroom was staring.

Ally stood up. "Leave him alone!" she commanded knowing she was closer to her death than ever before. Ally wasn't the one to stand up to her bully, but it was her best friend they were messing with.

"And why should I? "Asked Austin, enjoying the attention.

"Please?" she asked in a soft voice.

Instead of laughing like Ally had expected, Austin let go of Dez after a few seconds and shoved him back into his seat. "What do you know, Decher? Your little girlfriend saved your butt."

Tilly bumped Ally's arm as they went back to their seats. Ally could still feel Austin staring at her.

The music teacher, Mrs. Wilson, suddenly rushed in, setting a stack of papers on her desk.

She adjusted her white blouse and tight skirt. "Good afternoon, class! I'm sorry I'm late, I had an emergency. I hope everyone was behaving," she narrowed eyes at Austin, who innocently shrugged. "Now, I've decided to place you all in partners in order to create a song that will count as a major grade. It doesn't have to be long, just have good rhythm and structure" She turned to her desk and took out a clipboard.

"I have assigned partners; Jake and Ginnie, Ross and Laura, Dez and Camilla, Austin and Ally-"

"What?" both teenagers' voices vibrated across the room. Heads turned their direction but they only seemed to notice each other with disgust.

Mrs. Wilson crossed her arms as her dark, short hair slightly shook. "Well, you can both learn to like each other in detention!" and with that, she continued reading the list.

Ally turned to Austin, who stared at her with piercing eyes.

It was the first time in her high school years in which she had received detention, and she hated herself for that.

The thought of leaving Issac at home with their drunken father frightened her more than a million Austin Moon's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ally, are you okay?" asked Trish, the minute Dez and Ally left music class.

Ally shook her head slowly and quietly continued walking towards a row of lockers.

"She got paired up with Moon and got detention after school with him too," Dez told her, as Ally opened her locker.

"Austin isn't what I'm worried about though, it's Issac" Ally said, roughly.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"every day after school, I pick him up by seven eleven and we walk home together but today I can't and I really don't want to leave him alone with d- " she stopped and cleared her throat. " I really don't want to leave him alone. He'll be bored"'

Dez chuckled. "Alls, he's thirteen! I'm sure he'll be okay!"

Trish turned to Dez with a stern face. "Dez, can you please leave the two of us alone? I have to talk to Ally in private"

The red hair boy looked at them both and then finally nodded. "Sure, I have to go find Camilla anyway for the whole project thing. See you, guys!"

Both girls watched as their friend walked away before turning back to each other.

"So you don't want to leave Issac alone with your dad?" asked Trish as she took out a bag of chips and opened it.

"Yeah," continued Ally with a small frown. "Who's going to protect him when I'm not there?"

Trish thought a bit before taking a bite of her chips. "He can come to my house! JJ and him are always playing video games anyway!"

Ally's eyes brightened. "Would you do that for me, Trish?"

The Latina girl nodded her head with a smile. "Of course, that's what best friends are for! Plus, I don't think my mom will mind! You're like a daughter to her!"

Ally smiled widely as she gave Trish a bone- crushing hug. "Thank you so much." She softly mumbled as her eyes began to grow watery.

"You're welcome. Now please let go, you're crushing my chips!"

Austin recklessly walked down the abandoned hall with an angry expression on his face. He was planning on teaching his little sister, Kirsty, how to ride a skateboard but he was stopped by the sudden event. If only he hadn't been paired up with the worst girl in school; then he would've been able to keep his promise.

He entered the detention classroom only to find Ally sitting in the front row of seats reading a book.

"Dork," he said as he fiercely bumped into her.

The brunet girl looked up from her book but then quickly began into it again.

Austin took a seat on the last row and placed his feet up on the wooden desk as Mrs. Wilson entered the classroom with a snobby look on her face.

"Hello, delinquents, "she began as she shot each of them a look. "You will both be in here for an hour and learn to behave like young women and men should. You are not allowed to do anything that involves technology or standing up. Am I clear?"

The two teenagers nodded their head at the teacher.

"Now, I will come to check up on you both in a bit and I expect good behavior!" the middle age woman looked at them one more time before leaving the classroom.

"So," began Austin, breaking the silence. He stood up and took a seat next to Ally. "What are you reading, Mrs. Thrift store?"

"Vampire kisses, "she said without looking up.

"What is it about?"

"Werewolves, "she snapped at him. "It's about werewolves"

He crinkled his nose at the sudden change in Ally's personality. "That was rude!"

Ally closed her book shut and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "You broke that line a long time ago!"

"Why are you talking back to me? You never do that!"

"Yeah, well you never come up to me and ask what I'm doing"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Listen, you don't want to be here and I don't want to be here, so let's just leave and go our separate ways"

The chocolate eyed girl looked at him with an insane look in her eyes. "Of course not, we'll get into more trouble!"

Austin shook his head with a smirk. "Mrs. Wilson isn't coming back! It's not the first time I've gotten detention" he took her book. "Now if you want this back, you'll have to come with me"

Ally thought for a bit before sighing and following Austin out the school's doors.

The gray clouds had cleared and had been replaced by bright sunshine.

Austin then threw the huge book onto the pavement and began walking away while laughing in victory. A small part of him wanted to pick the book back up hand it to Ally, but the bigger part of him had too much pride for that.

Ally then sighed before bending down and placing the book back into her bag.

Austin entered his car and began the engine, closely examining Ally. She looked deep in thought as she carelessly walked down to the stop sign a few feet away from the school. She placed her long flowy curls into a messy bun and pulled her sweater sleeves halfway up her arms at the feeling of the sun's warmth.

I could offer her a ride; he thought to himself, we still need to talk about the song anyway.

Austin thought for a moment whether he should and before he knew it, He pulled up next to her and rolled his car window down.

"Where you going, Dork?" he asked looking around, making sure nobody was a witness of what was occurring. She continued walking without saying a word.

He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Ally, I'm talking to you!" he said in an annoyed tone.

Ally stopped. "Did you just call me Ally?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "It's always store or some other name"

Austin slightly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well if I said another name you would have never turned around," he took a deep breath. "c'mon, I'm taking you home"

Ally hesitated as she opened the car's door. "How do I know you don't want to kidnap me?"

Austin faked a laugh. "Ha-ha, very funny" he whined as a small laugh scaped Ally's mouth. It was the first time he had ever heard it in years.

"Where am I taking you?"

"To Trish's house, you know where it is right?"

"Duh, she lives near me dork"

They stayed in deadly silence for like felt like an eternity before Austin suddenly sneezed.

"You sneeze like a girl," mumbled Ally, as she continued looking out the window and at the passing houses.

He glared at her before looking back at the road. He wasn't used to people offending him. "why are you insulting me all of a sudden? Your're always so scared of me"

A small smile crept on Ally's face. "im scared of the person you are at school with your friends, not the person you really are. Don't you remember, we use to be friends"

Austin felt his jaw drop a little at the sound of the word 'friends'. It was something he hadn't been familiar with for a while when it came to Ally.

He cleared his throat, changing the subject.. "So, how are we going to work on the song?"

Ally turned back to him and shrugged. "Can we do it in your house after school?"

Austin looked at her strangely. "Why my house?"

Ally thought for a bit before opening her mouth. "My dad wouldn't like a boy coming over, "Austin could hear the shakiness in her voice.

He looked down at her and that's when he spotted large bruises on her arms.

"what happened to your arms?" he asked with widen eyes.

Ally began to breathe franticly. "what's it to you?" she snapped. Austin looked back at the road taken back as a small frown took over his face.

Ally turned back to him. "I'm sorry, Austin I-"

"whatever loser,I don't care about your problems"he lied. Anyway, How about tomorrow for the whole project thing?"

Ally nodded her head and continued staring out the car window until the car parked outside a large, white house. Austin could see a pair of eyes through the curtains. "Thanks," she shyly whispered, as she exited the car and closed his car door. Austin slightly nodded his head.

"Just don't tell anyone,"

Ally gave him a small smile, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Oh, wait! Before I forget, can I please bring my brother with me?"

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

" I know it's a lot to ask, but… I just feel better when he's with me." Austin looked into her brown eyes, that stared back in sorrow. It was a look he rarely saw in her, despite his what he did to her every day. It was the type of look that made his stomach turn a little and urged him to pull her close, but Austin knew better than that. He forced himself to look away, knowing he craved for more of those chocolate eyes.

He finally opened his mouth. ''whatever, just don't be late!"

Ally widely smiled as she began walking towards the huge house. "You got it!"

And with that, Austin watched his most horrifying desire walk into the house and disappear onto the other side of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally exhaustedly walked towards seven eleven with nearly any oxygen in her lungs. Tilly and her cheerleading friends had decided to jump her after school like they always did when they weren't in a good mood, only this time harder. They had roughly injured her in the same spots her dad had last night, causing her to nearly collapse on the floor but she continued walking down her path and looking straight at Issac, who had a worried face.

"Did they hurt you again? "Asked Issac, helping her sit down on the store's sidewalk.

She could see the hatred in his eyes.

Ally bit her lip, slightly feeling the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo" she stood up, almost losing her balance. "come on, I have to go to this guy's house to finish a project" she wasn't looking forward to seeing her bully again, but grades were very important for her.

Issac examined her. "Are you sure? You look… so pained"

Ally knew he was right.

Her arms were bruised from being pinned to the wall, Her stomach was a few minutes away from throwing up after being hit in her ribs so many times, Her legs were on the edge of collapsing and she knew she was bleeding from her lower lip like crazy but as much as she wanted to burst out crying, she knew she couldn't.

She forced a small smile. "I'll be okay, Issac! Now let's start walking or else Austin's gonna throw a fit!"

Issac suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Wait, the Austin that pushes you around in school?"

Ally didn't know what to say. "Um… yeah"

Issac's eyes widen. "Ally!"

"Issac! "She repeated, knowing Issac was uncomfortable with the subject.

"He bullies you! You can't possibly be partners with him!"

"I have no choice! Its either that or I fail the semester,"

Issac began angrily kicking a pebble as they both continued walking in silence.

"This woman," began Ally, trying to mock Issac. "Who does she think she is telling me where I need to go? I'm never going to talk to her for nothing in this world! Nothing!"

She heard Issac laugh a little and pulled him close. "Just a few hours, I promise" she began messing with his dark brown hair.

He sighted in defeat. "Fine, but don't expect me to not punch him in the face when we get there!"

"Issac!"

"Ally!" Austin cried out as he opened his front door.

Ally could see he was forcing a smile. "Come on in,"

"What happened to you?" he asked looking up and down her body.

She glared at him. "I got jumped by your girlfriend and her friends"

Issac and Ally shyly entered the all American house as they glanced around. A giant screen television was against the beish walls and the windows were all covered in large,brown curtains. Matching, brow couches created a strong emphasis between the giant kitchen and the living room. A portrait of Austin's parents was hung above the brick chimney and many other decorations were displayed on the walls. From the ceiling hung a radiant chandelier in which reflected on them with perfection and a designed carpet covered a long portion of the room. It was everything they didn't have, and it enraged them a bit.

"Boy, how many times have I told you to stop answering the door like that!" cried out a faraway voice. "It could be a serial killer!"

Ally heard Austin chuckle. "Sorry, Fleur "

Just then a petite woman wearing a blue uniform with an apron came speed walking towards them. Her hair was in a neat bun and her glasses loosely hung on her nose.

She smiled as she whipped her hands on her apron. "My, you must be Ally! Austin did say you were pretty!"

Ally and Issac both turned to Austin with surprise, who just looked away.

Fleur stepped closer to Ally with concern. "What happened, hunny?"

Ally took a deep breath as she touched her lip. ''oh, nothing I just um… this is my brother, Issac"

The old woman smiled at the thirteen year old. "Hello, sweetie"

He smiled back. '''hi,"

Austin suddenly grabbed Ally's arm and began tugging her towards marble stairs. "Well, it's great that you two have finally met but we have to go work on our song,"

Fleur chuckled. "Non sense, boy! Now come on, dear"

she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen while Austin and Issac followed.

Ally sat on a chair as Fleur began to dig through the fridge.

"Boy, get a plastic bag from the cabinet please" she said, taking out a tray of ice cubes.

Austin did as told and placed it on the table.

Fleur placed the ice cubes in the bag and then handed it to Ally.

"It'll help you heal better," she promised as she smiled with her lips.

Ally smiled back. "Thank you,"

Austin grabbed her arms again and picked her up from the wooden chair. "Now, we really got to go! Tell Kirsty I said to leave my skateboard in the garage and I'll get it later"'

Fleur nodded as Issac, Austin and Ally disappeared into the marble stairs.

"she's really nice," said Ally placing the bag on her swollen lips, Austin just nodded.

"yeah, well that's Fleur for you" he opened the door to his room.

Ally and Issac's jaws dropped.

"this is your room?" shouted out Ally, her eyes slowly taking it all in.

Austin raised an eyebrow at them both. "yeah?"

They entered the large, dark room with widen eyes. A huge, king size bed was against the wall and football posters were hung everywhere. An apple computer sat in a wooden desk with a brown, leather couch next to it. Different instruments and a picture of him and his family surrounded the place revealing a softer side to Austin. It was bigger than Ally and Issac's living room and it brought a bit of jealousy into them.

"wow!" cried Issac, as he made his way towards a play station and a big screen television. Austin smiled.

"you wanna try it?" Issac's eyes widen again.

"you don't have too" insisted Ally, but Austin just grinned at her and plugged in the game.

"here you go, kiddo" he handed him the controller and some earphones.

Issac smiled at Austin and then began to play. Austin slammed himself onto is bed and patted for Ally to sit next to him.

"that was really nice of you," she mumbled softly.

Austin smirked. "yeah, well I don't wanna see him bored." He took a deep breath as he looked up at Ally again with his famous smirk.

Ally's face turned a shade of red as she cleared her throat. "let's just get this over with"


End file.
